Ménage interdit!
by Oxytreza
Summary: dorénavant, Nami sait qu'elle ne devra plus jamais donner le ménage à faire à ces deux zigotos... désolée, j'ai oublié de hoster le fan art en question pour vous passer l'adresse...la voila: http:img113.imageshack.usmy.php?imageattentionderrierevous3fa.jp


Pairing : ZoSan

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Grumpf. /Entends par là qu'il n'y a rien à elle dedans/

Fic inspirée d'un fan art (que vous trouverez hosté là :

POV Nami (une fois n'est pas coutume…)

Ménage interdit !

Je n'aurais jamais dû leur donner le ménage à faire.

C'est évident qu'ils vont tirer au flanc ! Ce sont des garçons ! Il n'y a rien de plus abruti qu'un mec.

Et ces deux-là sont peut-être les pires de l'humanité, avec Luffy et Pipo (chopper n'est pas vraiment un garçon, et puis en plus il est plutôt intelligent, sa naïveté maladive et sa froussardise mise de côté…).

Je ne suis pas tranquille. Je m'agite sur mon transat, installé par Sandy avant que je ne leur donne l'ordre, à lui et Zoro d'aller faire le ménage dans la cale et la réserve, et aussi dans leur chambre, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal de dormir dans une pièce propre…

(La tête de salade a beaucoup râlé, mais est allée tout de même le faire. Il est gentil, sous ses airs de grosse brute congénitale.)

Bref, je ne suis pas tranquille. Robin est à côté de moi et sourit par-dessus son livre.

« Tu t'inquiète ?

-Evidemment ! Comment je ne pourrais pas être inquiète alors que deux crétins sont censés faire le ménage ?

-Oui…C'est sûr qu'il pourrait faire autre chose que de nettoyer le sol et les murs…Répond-elle en baissant les yeux sur sa page.

-…Pardon ? Elle a un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Je dis que c'est sûr qu'il pourrait fai…

-Oui, ça j'ai compris, mais qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? Elle a de nouveau ce petit sourire si énervant.

-Bah…Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué…Toi qui est si intelligente… » Malgré ce compliment, je me fige. Remarqué quoi ? Qu'ils se tapaient dessus à longueur de temps ?

Euh, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Je réfléchis, faisant distraitement tourner les glaçons dans mon verre à l'aide de ma paille. Je commence à avoir la migraine. Je fronce les sourcils et plisse le front. Robin ouvre finalement la bouche pour me libérer de mon calvaire : « Je ne pense pas que les relations de Sandy et Zoro soient très chastes. Ou du moins, elles ne tarderont pas à l'être. » Elle rebaisse les yeux tandis que je sens mon sang de transformer en glace.

Quoi ?

Quoi ?

QUOI !

Impossible, hors de question, hors de propos, on parle de Sandy et Zoro, là, quand même ! Les deux meilleurs ennemis que cette terre ait jamais portée ! Je plisse le front encore plus fort.

« Tu crois…Qu'ils l'ont déjà fait ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient déjà allés jusqu'au bout…Mais ils ne vont pas tarder. » Elle a un sourire de chat qui vient de trouver une sourit particulièrement goûteuse. Je frissonne. Non. Pas sur ce bateau. Je suis encore une jeune fille et je ne veux être en aucun cas mêlée à la turpitude dans laquelle pourrait se rouler deux mecs.

Hors de question.

Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige à grands pas vers la réserve.

Devant la porte, j'écoute.

Silence.

J'ouvre doucement. Histoire de les prendre sur le fait.

Ils sont là, allongés par terre, en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Sandy a enroulé une jambe autour de la taille de Zoro et pousse des gémissements pas très masculins.

Erk, écoeurant.

Ils ne m'ont pas remarqué. Ni une, ni deux, je sors mon bâton trafiqué par Pipo et leur assène chacun un bon coup sur le crâne qui à pour effet de les sonner.

Il était temps que j'arrive. Zoro a le pantalon dégrafé et Sandy le tee-shirt remonté sur son torse.

Ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds, notre cuisinier a l'air légèrement paniqué et est très pâle. Zoro à juste les sourcils plus élevés qu'a l'ordinaire.

J'explose.

« NONMAISCAVAPASDEFAIRECADANSUNENDROITPAREILESPECEDEDEBILE

PROFONDZAVEZPASHONTEDEFAIREDESTRUCSPAREILS ! »

Ils me regardent avec un œil de poisson mort.

Je crise encore cinq bonnes minutes, leur interdisant de faire ça sur le bateau, qu'il y avait des âmes innocentes (à savoir moi, Chopper, et sûrement Luffy) et que si je les reprenais…

Je finit ma tirade par « Et finissez le ménage correctement ! » Et je pars en claquant la porte. À l'extérieur, tout le monde me regarde comme si l'Armageddon venait de se produire, sauf Robin qui continue de lire avec son sempiternel sourire.

Je crie à tout le monde de retourner à leurs activités.

Ils m'obéissent et en une seconde chrono, il n'y a plus personne sur le pont.

Je m'appuie au battant de la porte en soupirant. Il faut que je retrouve un rythme cardiaque normal et conséquent.

Mais mon oreille est captive par un son.

« Non, Zoro, tu as entendu Nami, on ne doit pas le faire ici…Ah ! Aaaaaaanh ! Ouiiiii, Zoroooo, encoooore !

-Mmmhh, Sandyyy… »

Je fulmine, mais n'ose pas rentrer, sous peine d'assister à une vision d'horreur interdit aux moins de 40 ans et plus de 60 ans (Pour cause qu'ils pourraient, en raison de vieillesse, avoir une crise cardiaque !)

À partir de maintenant, pour ces deux-là, c'est ménage interdit !

Fin

Et voilà.

J'ai eu l'idée en faisant moi-même le ménage sur mon bureau. Ça m'a fait penser au fan art, qui m'a fait penser à la fic.

Uh uh…

Une review ?


End file.
